The Best Present
by Pinkms
Summary: Bella & Edward happily in love. Nessie and Jacob best friends. What happens if Nessie doesn't know, Jacob wants to tell her, Edward and Bella won't let him?
1. Chapter 1

I could feel his cool breath tickle the nape of my neck. It felt so wonderful,and right. His arms pulled me closer to him until i was so temtped to open my eyes. Edward had told me to keep them shut but i couldn't bare it any longer. His hands slid from my waist to my ass in seconds. My eyes shot open. He was stareing at me like i was the prize instead of the outrageously lucky winner, yet again.

"I thought i told you to keep your eyes shut." he said in a sexy voice.

"you did." i smiled. " but i just can't seem to do what i am told." he chuckled.

"well then, i might just have to leave this here." I didn't know what my expression was but i could tell it must have been worried because Edward lowered his head to my ear and whispered " Don't worry love, i am not going anywhere."

I smiled and slid my thumb over his lush lips and temtped him with every ounce i had.

"Must you do this to me, especially when Nessie is in the other room within hearing distance?" he said.

"_Renezmee_ is perfectly fine. She's asleep and if we are really, ( i paused pulling him closer for dramatic affect) really quiet we could pull this off without anyone hearing us." he gave me my favorite cooked grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, so tempting but you see, Jacob is going to come soon." Edward stated.

"why must he come every night?" i whinned.

"He is with Nessie." he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"When will she know that though? I know Jake's been asking, you can't hide everything from me." i said with a sly smile.

"She'll find out on her own time, when she's older." Edward pointed out.

He was god-like i couldn't help myself, I thrusted myself on top of him and he didn't push me away. He pulled me closer. Using his seductive voice he whispered in my ear while drawing circles on my back "wait love Jacob is comeing." I groaned and hopped out of bed and headed into Renezemee's room. She was up, as usual, always waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" i asked her,kneeling beside her bed.

she nodded and smiled. "Can i stay there tonight?"

I looked at her, she stared back with pleading eyes, something i couldn't resist but had to refuse.

"Not tonight baby. Jacob's busy." I hated lieing to her.

Her face fell when i answered, but was lifted again when Jacob flew into the room.

"Hey Bells. Is she ready?" he asked.

"yup, just need to grab her jacket."i said.

"I'll get it." he said and walked to the door, then turned around and winked at Renezmee.

I looked back at her, and she had this strange look on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" i rubbed her precious hand.

"mommy,...I...I know i'm.....young....but i think.....i...." she stuttered.

"what is it?" i was worried.

" I think i.......love....Jacob, as more than a friend, or even a best friend." she looked scared.

I sighed and hugged her."I know."

I could tell she was confused."How?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now go have fun." i kissed her cheek and brought her to the family room.

She jumped out of my hands and into Jacob's. He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Not too late." i pointed at him.

"sure sure." was all he said and he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

~Nessie~

Jacob's warm strong arms were wrapped around me while he walked to his car. I looked up at the sky loving the moon's infinite sparkles. A smile spread across my face showing my sharp white teeth. I looked down at Jake's face, he also had a gloreous smile planted along his face.

I traced his lips "What?" i said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Nessie." he said to me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"On the conterary, i've only been living for 4 years. There might be something better that comes along." I said.

He looked at me with his wonderful brown eyes and my heart stopped.

"No, nothing will ever come close to what you mean to me." he stated.

I placed my cold hand on his warm face.

"Never?" i gazed into his eyes.

"Not in a million years." a smile spread across his face.

"good. Can i ask you something?" i questioned.

"sure." he looked confused.

"how old do i look to you."

"Is there a reason for that question?" he questioned back.

"yes, i need to know though. I know all of you are hiding something from me, something big. And even though i am technically 4, i do act older and should be treated older." i stated.

"You look 16, now why do you think we're hiding something from you?" his eyebrows creased together.

"because you are...." i yelled. "you all are. All of you are hiding something from me, and not just one thing." i whispered.

His eyes were frustrated, then filled with agony.

"I want to tell you but i am not allowed." he held my hand keeping his eyes' on the road.

"and why not? you can tell me anything." i squeezed his hand.

" i know i can, but your parents won't let me, and i think i should respect their wishes." he said sympethetically.

"but shouldn't you respect mine too?" i begged for him to tell me.

He looked down at our connected hands.

".....Nessie.....I....I can't..." he stuttered and my head fell. "at least not yet. I am going to make sure it's ok with your parent's first." I wondered why everybody in my life hid things from me, i was longing for someone to tell me the truth all the time. I was hopeing for that one person to be Jacob.

He lifted my head with his fingers and said "i'm sorry just not yet."

We arrived and I planned my next atemped to get what he was hiding out in the open.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Previously~**

".....Nessie.....I....I can't..." he stuttered and my head fell. "at least not yet. I am going to make sure it's ok with your parent's first." I wondered why everybody in my life hid things from me, i was longing for someone to tell me the truth all the time. I was hopeing for that one person to be Jacob.

He lifted my head with his fingers and said "i'm sorry just not yet."

We arrived and I planned my next atemped to get what he was hiding out in the open.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked along the same riverbank i had walked a million and one times before. Ever since i was old enough to walk Jacob had taken me here. We had our usual picnic's and swim. But this time was different, something about being near him made the hair on my arm stand on end. I didn't know whether or not i could handle this situation.

"Nessie?" he called from behind me.

I turned around to a shirtless Jacob, my Jacob.

"you brought your bathing suit right?" he asked.

"yes, i haven't forgoten it." i smirked.

He then cannonballed into the river waiting for me to join him. I threw my shirt off, and then my shorts. I had forgotten to wear my one piece, and was in my favorite bikini. I don't think it was very appropriate for my age though. His eyes went wide to the sight he apperently liked. Trying very hard not to show it he turned his head to the side until i got into the water. I slipped in and his head turned back to me. I smiled and his eyes twinkled with delight.

"Did I ever tell you that you look amazing in the water?" From the look on his face it looked like he immidiately regreted saying that out loud.

I laughed.

"No you haven't, but i'm glad you just did." I swam over to him.

I looked into his eyes and a flood of emotions entered my mind body and soul. As well as it did gazed at each other and from that moment i new three things were certain. Jacob was my best friend. There were some things my whole family was hiding from me. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Nessie..I..I" Jacob started to say until he was interupted by Leah and Seth jumping into the water near us.

"Hey Jake!" Seth said "Nessie" I waved, Jake looked irritated.

"I told you guys!" Jacob said.

"yeah you told us, but it basically went in one ear and out the other." Leah said.

He rolled his eyes. And bent towards me.

"I'm sorry, I told them to stay away from here." he said.

"That's ok, I don't mind." i said reassuring him.

"you're sure?" he asked again.

"yeah, positive." and i smiled.

~1 hour later~

We were done with dinner and our swim. Leah and Seth decided to stay because Jacob wouldn't do anything about it while I was here. They normally take me with him to their advantage. Back when I was still in my mom's stomach eating her insides away, putting my dad through so much pain and agony and having Jacob suffer along as well, Leah and Seth and Jacob had been a pack themselves. When I was born he was going to leave, Leah and Jacob were going to run to where they belonged. Seth didn't agree with any of it because they were going to leave him with Sue, their mom. I admit I was abit jealous when Jake had told me he was going to run away with Leah. I know he didn't love her, he barely liked her before I was born. They just now started to not rip eachother to shreds.

I was deep in thought when I heard Seth and Leah Laughing. I looked up and found Leah and Seth wresteling over the last slice of pie. Jacob was looking at them as well. He had a big bright smile planted on his face, i took that into consideration and grabbed my fork, stabbed the piece of pie and ate it. All three of them looked at me and Jake started laughing, after awhile so did Leah and Seth.

"You're going to pay for that!" Leah yelled.

"The hell I will!" Seth shouted back.

"Hey guys! Chill out!" Jake said calmly.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"you ready?" he said.

The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. I didn't want this to end but I knew it had too.

I yawned involunterly and he chuckled.

"I take that as a yes." he said more of a statement than a question.

"yeah, kinda." I said.

"Alright i'll take you home." he said.


	5. Author's Note

So, I'm in the process of writing chapter 5 of The best Present and i was thinking about it and decided too update my profile because i seem to have a writers' block. I seriously can't think of anything. So if you have any suggestion's leave me a message! =


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't posted sooner, i was grouned, and didn't know how to go on with this chapter.**_

_**By the way at this point in the story Nessie has no idea about werewolves. she knows about vampires consisting she is one but that's about it.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**~previously**_

"you ready?" he said.

The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. I didn't want this to end but I knew it had too.

I yawned involunterly and he chuckled.

"I take that as a yes." he said more of a statement than a question.

"yeah, kinda." I said.

"Alright i'll take you home." he said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As we walked up the steps to the door that would held the end of our wonderful evening, I began to wonder.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked aloud before i even gave it much thought.

"Nessie, you know i want to, but i can't." I could see the agony in his eyes.

I knew just what to do and what to say to keep him i took his cheek in my palm and stepped closer to him.

"please, my family is out for another two days. plus they can't see or hear what we do." I pouted.

He sighed and answered "Nessie, not tonight."

That's not the answer i expected and went on.

"but, we're just friends it's not like we are going to do anything." I said even though i wish it wasn't true.

"I know but your dad would kill me." he said.

I groaned in defeat. He took my hand and kissed it goodbye. He looked up at my face and i smiled as he walked into the forest.

I walked into the house, looking for something to do since i no longer had anything to do.

I gazed out the window, looking at the full moon. The lake was just within the bounderies i was aloud to be in.

With that thought, i grabbed my bikini and fled for the door.

I stepped onto the dewy grass, human speed, and ran for the lake. I stopped abruptly on the soft sand that drained threw my toes.

Before i stepped into the water i looked up at the moon shining down on me. This moment was so perfect, only one thing was missing, Jacob.

With that thought i felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and his cool breathe tickle the side of my neck.

"What are you doing out here Nessie?" Jake said.

"Intertaining myself." I said with a smirk.

"Would you like company." he said.

"I thought we couldn't do this tonight?" I said testing him.

"I said we couldn't be at your house alone, together, tonight." he said.

I took his hands off of my waist and ran into the warm lake. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Well are you coming or what?" I said. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his perfect body structure. I stared at him with big eyes.

"You're eyes get any bigger they'll fall out!" he laughed.

I splashed him with water and he splashed back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. We weren't exactly dateing, or seeing each other in that sence, but i wish we were. I floated in his arms and we gazed at each other.

"Jak.." i was interupted by his lips pressed against mine.

We released each other after a moment.

"Nessie I...I" he stuttered.

"Spit it out Jake." I said encouraging him on.

"I...." he started.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry a cliff hanger! I hope i can get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
